The present invention relates to a baby-carrying bag, and more particularly to a baby-carrying bag having two combinable shoulder straps that may be combined into one piece or maintained in two separated pieces according to a user""s preference, in order to enable carrying of a baby with the bag in different and comfortable manners.
A baby-carrying bag is normally positioned in front of a user""s chest or behind the user""s back for carrying a baby therein. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional baby-carrying bag including a bag portion 1 consisting of integrally formed back support 11 and buttock support 12, and two shoulder straps 2 provided at two lateral sides of the bag portion 1. Upper ends of the two shoulder straps 2 are connected to two upper outer ends of the back support 11, and lower ends of the two shoulder straps 2 are crossed before being connected to two lateral sides of a bottom of the buttock support 12. To ensure safe carry of a baby with the bag portion 1, an adjustable side belt 13 is provided to extend across an outmost edge of the buttock support 12 with two ends of the side belt 13 separately connected to two lower outer ends of the back support 11 or two upper outer ends of the buttock support 12.
Please refer to FIG. 2 that shows the manner of using the conventional baby-carrying bag of FIG. 1 to carry a baby. As shown, the two shoulder straps 2 are usually positioned on a user""s two shoulders with the bag portion 1 located in front of or behind the user, and the baby is seated in the bag portion 1 with two legs extended from spaces between the buttock support 12 and the side belt 13 while the back support 11 supports the baby""s back.
It can be clearly seen the conventional baby-carrying bag having the above-described structure does not safely and comfortably enclose the carried baby. Moreover, the shoulder straps 2 have completely limited the user to carry the baby in only two manners, that is, to carry the baby either in front of or behind the user with the shoulder straps 2 generally parallelly extended over the user""s two shoulders, even the user might not feel comfortable to carry the baby in these manners.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a baby-carrying bag having two combinable shoulder straps that may be combined into one piece or maintained in two separated pieces according to a user""s preference, in order to carry a baby with the bag in a most comfortable manner.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a baby-carrying bag that includes two combinable shoulder straps. The shoulder straps may be combined into one piece or maintained in two separated pieces according to a user""s preference. And, the user may handle the combined or the separated shoulder straps in different manners, so as to carry a baby with the bag in a most comfortable posture.
To achieve the above and other objects, the baby-carrying bag of the present invention mainly includes a bag portion formed from a front piece and a rear piece continuously extended upward from a bottom of the front piece, and two shoulder straps symmetrically provided behind the bag portion to extend between upper and lower edges of the rear pieces. The two shoulder straps are correspondingly provided along inner edges with a two-part fastening means. When the two parts of the fastening means are closed, the two shoulder straps are combined into one piece. A user may select to use either a combined strap or two separated straps to carry a baby in the most suitable and comfortable manner.